Stolen Treasure
by SenpaiGabby
Summary: A One-Shot. Previously uploaded to my dA. Samus hates fancy Federation parties. Luckily, someone is there to pull her out of the torture. She thinks this will have negative consequences but it just might not. Adamus. If you dont like it, dont read it. Dont review just to complain about my shipping


This story takes place when Samus is still on Adams team and Ian is still alive.

"I remember staring at every guy in there, trying to figure out which one was the commander's _requested_ rookie. I did stare a bit when I first saw princess, 'cause women on troops were and still are rare but to be on a high up team like platoon 7, that was straight up unheard of." Anthony continued his story. All the people were interested paid close attention, for most of them had never been on a team, much less a team where everything you did was practically put in Galactic Federation history books.

Samus, however, was bored out of her wits. She aimlessly tried to pick up the food with this thing called a fork. She didn't remember it from her time on K2-L and there was no such thing on Zebes considering food was only eaten on special occasion and wasn't needed in a Chozo life. Samus, being part Chozo, only ate when she needed to which was rare, and had always picked apart her food with her hands. She tried over to stab the food gently, afraid she would over-do it and smash the plate like at the last Federation Dinner. Most people stared at her until word got around that the quiet girl was _The_ Samus Aran. Of course then the decided that giving her odd looks was not a good plan.

Samus sat there, nervous, embarrassed of what she was wearing (Samus in a dress?! That was unheard of!) and uncomfortable which was odd for her usual "I do what I want" attitude. She didn't realize that someone had notice how out of place she was.

"Commander asked if we understood and we all put our thumbs up but this was new thing to our little rookie. He turned to her realizing that she was confused and he, without realizing, started the biggest tradition on platoon 7. He said-" Anthony was cut off by a big booming voice that had snuck up right behind our soon-to-be protector of the universe.  
"Samus." Adam said making her jump.

"It wasn't me!" She said on instinct. She was always getting in trouble with the commander.  
"… What wasn't?" He asked now very suspicious.

"Uh… nothing…" She said with guilty practically written all over her face.

"Oh no, you're coming with me. Office. Now." He said pointing towards the door.

Samus got up to her feet trying with everything she could not to smirk, though Ian and Anthony weren't trying so hard. Luckily, his office was only down the hall, she knew she would die though a long silent evaluator ride, she would rather just get to his office, get scolded and go back to her dorm. As they walked in his large glass window revealed the beautiful night skyline of the city, she had seen the city at night before, but never from this view.

"So, what did you do this time?" he asked snapping her out of her trance.

"Im innocent!" she said but a smile creeping on her lips gave her away.

"Oh so I guess were going be here all night until you tell me. That's fine because I didn't have any plans other than paper work anyway." He sat down in his large desk chair.

"Wait, if you didn't know what I did, then why did you call me out?" she asked.

"I was just trying to get you out of there. You seemed really uncomfortable." He said looking over a document.

"Oh. Well thanks." She said standing by the window.

"Still not going to fess up?"

"Nope."

They sat there in silence for what seemed like eternity. Even if it was more than a few minutes, Adam was busy with work and Samus couldn't take her eyes off the skyline. Eventually, he coughed, snapping her away again. She slowly walked over to him and began to watch what he was doing.

"I stole your hat." She said cutting into his work, but this confused him.

"That's it? You always steal my hat." He said looking up at his with her eyebrow arched.

"Yeah but this time I snuck in here when you were in a meeting and stole it off your desk." She said not looking up from the paper afraid of his reaction.

"Why? I thought that you did it for the reaction. I always get it back though it doesn't matter because I have like 20 of them." He said oddly.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" She said. He immediately was shocked and relooked at her.

"Of course I wont." He said smiling one of his rare smiles reserved for her.

"Well… I don't remember much from my childhood, but one thing I do remember is my mom telling me that it was always weird how when you have something that belongs to someone, it feels like they are actually there, the atmosphere changes because of that one simple item." She paused. "All the people I care about died and I never got some sort of memento from them. I just figure that I better get as many as I can so that when I'm not around the people I care about, they can still be with me." She said looking back over to him, his smile had faded more to a shocked look again. His little disobedient rookie showing emotion? That was something he never thought would happen.

"You care about me?" he asked. "I thought you hated me." He said his face softening to a sad expression.

"What!?" Now she was shocked. "Of course not. You're the person closest to me." She said blushing slightly, not believing herself, the Chozo's Savior of the Galaxy, blushing like a school girl. She was now mentally kicking herself, saying to knock it off before she embarrassed herself. She was about to slap herself across the face when her thoughts were interrupted by Adam's hand being placed on her cheek and his lips softly pressed against hers. Before she even realized what he was doing he had already stopped.

She was so confused. Did he just kiss her? The hard as stone Commander Adam Malkovich do something as gentle as kiss her? She immediately realized he was now the embarrassed one.

"Im sorry I shouldn't hav-" She interrupted his apology with her lips this time. This time, not breaking away as soon as he did. He had placed his hand back on her cheek as she snaked her hands around his neck. After a few moments they both needed oxygen, him more than her due to her Chozo DNA and they stared into each other's eyes, searching for an answer to what had just possessed them to do such a thing. Neither found an answer and hoped they never would.

"You can keep my hat." 

"I can still remember how red his face got when I asked him if he liked her!" Ian laughed.

"Yeah he nearly exploded when I said we had found your new sister!" Anthony laughed along with him as the rest of the platoon joined in.

(A.N.- IM HORRIBLE! I said to myself Im gonna go in and fix all the errors LS pointed out! And I got really bored and stopped. I suck. I fixed a few things, I honestly don't think there is anything horrible that I should be crucified for.

Writing is an act of faith, not a trick of grammar. – E. B. White 

Ive read fanfictions where the grammar was so bad it made me want to throw my laptop because of the wasted time trying to understand what they were saying. Please people, this is Fanfiction, for literature, not 9gag, for swagfags. )


End file.
